Space Goofs: Buy Now, Pay Later (Alternate Episode)
As you may know, Xilam had made another show besides Oggy And The Cockroaches. The show was called Space Goofs, and it stars 5 aliens who crash land on Earth after their spaceship crashes into an asteroid. The aliens names were: Etno, a purple alien who invents machines, Candy, a green alien who cares for the aliens, gorgious, a blue alien who only likes to eat different types of food, Bud, an orange alien who enjoys watching T.V., and Stereo, a two-headed red alien who has a huge sense of knowledge. The 5 of them use a device called: "The SMTV." They used this device in most episodes to disguise themselves as different people or objects. They often try to build rocket ships to try and fly back to their home planet. I was a fan of this series until it was cancelled. My most favourite episode of this series was "Buy Now, Pay Later." This episode's plot is about an evil salesman popping out of nowhere in the alien's home and starts selling them tons of useless junk just to make a quick buck! What i'm here to talk about today is an alternate version of this episode. The date was 9/5/18. I was at my local DVD store and i saw a space goofs DVD. The dvd had 20 episodes and to my surprise, it had Buy Now, Pay Later! I went to the cashier and the price came up as $1.00. I went back to see the dvd's contents. The dvd contained: Once upon a time, Maybe baby, Bats in the belfry, The flyling, Rip van etno, Backyard for eternity, Bongo park, Rebel without a brain, Showdown in tiny town, Prison pals, Dead funny, The pro, Venus junior, Neighbourhood watch, Dingo bingo, Busy bees, Party time in hell, Cassius gorgious, Our ancestors, the humans, and finally, Buy Now, Pay Later! I watched episodes 1 to 19 already, and it was time to watch my favourite episode! THE EPISODE The episode started with title card. The title card was normal as the normal music played. The episode then starts with Stereo asking Gorgious to open the door with Gorgious refusing. Candy then goes get the door, revealing the evil salesman. The episode was still normal for a while until the ending, where etno confronts the salesman. Instead of paying the salesman like in the original episode, he instead leaps on the salesman, causing them to tumble down the hill. He then starts beating the salesman like crazy as i watched in horror as i see the poor man scream for help! The poor salesman then tries to get his phone to call the police, but etno then stabs the phone with a knife in his pocket. He then grabs a knife that was in the poor man's phone and stabs him in the chest, and puts his hand in the wound. Some black stuff started coursing through etno's arm and black hands emerge from the salesman's mouth. A black etno with red eyes then bursts out from the poor man's body as blood splatters everywhere and on the ground. The black etno then laughs evilly and the laugh gave me chills down my spine. Etno then picks up the dead salesman's organs and ran back into the house as he laughs maniacally. He then washes the organs in the bathroom sink as blood began mixing with the water. He then puts the organs into a pan and opens up a fire. He started frying the organs as he smiles with very sharp teeth and bloodshot eyes. He then puts it on a plate and starts eating it. He then grabs a cup from the kitchen and scoops up the blood that was on the ground and he drinks it! I was horrified of what etno was doing! He then picks up more organs and he washes them. He then looks himself in the mirror and he stops. He turns off the tap and he said: "What have i become? I killed a man! Oh god!" Etno then runs out of the house and he sees the man's body in horror. He then falls to the ground and he lays right side of his head on the man's chest and his face had the expression of utter shock. Tears began to fill in etno's eyes as he is laying his head. "No, no no!" Etno cried as the others watched in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Etno cried as it zooms out to show Earth as the scream echoed. The scream was so loud i had to cover my ears! The iris then closes and the episode ended with no credits. AFTERMATH I ejected the dvd and i returned the dvd and it's case to the shop. I got a $1 refund from the cashier. I tried contacting and emailing the staff of Xilam entertainment, but they never responded. If you find this dvd in your local dvd shop, do not watch it at all cost! Category:Lost Episodes Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Space Goofs Category:Alternate Ending Category:Bootleg Category:Murder Category:Alternate Episodes